


你像持續照亮我的寂滅的恆星

by chuworld



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: 阿周那就在那裡，提起腳跟時，鳥鳴的間隙滲出萬物的動靜，靜靜等候未見之物，柔順、高貴，裹著一層碎光的片片飛羽，唯獨尋不著鳥的蹤影的奇異景象，所有掏空靈魂般的安詳，伴繞著他的雙眼。2.4的故事，R印度骨科，迦周（狂那）不逆，有隱弓那描寫，有BUG，私設各種腦補妄想能接受者在入內觀看





	你像持續照亮我的寂滅的恆星

當迦爾納接下羅摩的不滅之刃，集結濕婆、毗濕奴和蘇利耶三神的神性，與統合印度眾神成全知全能的阿周那勢均力敵以矛交鋒，實現了生前未能與宿敵進行榮耀且公平的戰士的決鬥，他力挽狂瀾阻止輪迴的盡頭導向真正的完全而破滅，完美的神祇如願復甦人性光輝的血肉，回歸真正的阿周那。他無法陪同御主和同伴砍伐空想樹走完最後的旅程，他的靈核崩毀幾乎與阿周那同歸於盡，將隨阿周那一同離開這個本應不存在的異聞帶──阿周那歷經萬千年的孤高苦修，不惜一切代價，萬物同悲，藉由斷絕造物逆向鑄造的理想世界。

終結並未到來。

迦爾納沒有立刻遣返回英靈座，意識模糊飄遠，被一股巨大的神力拉走，他從黑暗中被猛擲到一個充斥疼痛和朦朧光線的世界，輕柔平和的光芒籠罩，他感覺親密、熟悉既陌生，不再致命危險，他閉上眼，彌留的神魂形入在一蓮托生的往生淨土。

更像是先前以黃金之鎧擋下滅世寶具最終被神祇丟棄在所有無價值事物的純白深淵，迦爾納再度憑藉太陽神的力量勉強凝聚意識，不能理解發生什麼事。阿周那被擊敗後，他待凡事嚴格律己，不容一絲寬恕妥協，很有可能也毫不猶豫把失敗的自己丟棄了，如果真是如此，迦爾納會再次奔赴著光陰，出手拯救他，這裡將不會是終點。

迦爾納進入一種境地，彷彿回到創世與覆滅的輪迴，迦爾納再度看見前一刻阿周那與他兵刃相接的光景，天地降下焚火承載開創與浩劫的動盪，廣闊如銀河的白色彼岸花海，回溯浪花，全部交錯一片，他看見過去與未來，終結的剎那，為覆亡的種種，逐一載記。是的，屬於阿周那的視野。

迦爾納很快理解到了，他正被吞噬在阿周那飄渺的意識裡，儘管不明白對方是否有意為之，他開始在夢境虛幻的徘徊，他再次出發，尋找阿周那的身影，或許直到這個異聞帶真正消滅為止，作為主宰世界的神才會一同消逝吧。

迦爾納緊握弒神槍，哪怕只有使用一次的限制，他絕對會精準地貫穿阿周那的胸口，在這裡卻沒有最初相遇，神降為人間的壓迫感，他只感受到神的力量不斷隨時光削弱。一切都將停止，不存在溫度，無光無熱，永恆之衍生。

迦爾納與阿周那的夢境共感同化，透過他的雙眼所見，浮世流光的笙歌生生不息，流水如塵埃，互為始終，終成荒漠的枯沙，他自始至終明白阿周那在天授的英雄的外表下，擁有一顆比誰都悲憫善感的心，高潔的理想於真實的世間到底不過是一粒沙的億載，一切所為皆是徒勞。

絕望與希望共悖相存的一刻即成永恆，他和他共處的旁枝末節，生前死後的命運的糾纏交鋒，都已和夢境同化，消融在至大的虛空。他在阿周那毫不猶豫捨棄自身的震動的臟腑間游走，不明白在渾沌的意識裡迴環反覆多久了，唯有濁惡才能澄明，不會隨宇宙的洪荒頹敗，一切彼此相屬，一切合一，一切的無形之物。

迦爾納終於尋覓了故人的身影。生前俱盧大戰，阿周那親手射出的那支箭，眼下餘生只剩無盡的黑暗，他們早已是彼此的故人，就算成為英靈，一次又一次的，在命運之下相遇又離別。

夢境的盡頭，天地並未，按照阿周那的迴劍落下而毀而滅。牛羊下山了，繁花似錦，似乎是一塊肥沃的土地，等待來年春天的耕耘，落日隱沒在地平線，遼闊的天與水，水天交接在無窮的遠方，紛紛落進迦爾納青金色的眼瞳。

風若有似無，空氣中鳥語花香，芬芳甜美，蓬勃的生命氣息，無邊無際，浩浩蕩蕩直抵天的盡頭。

又深又長，就像是記憶裡恆河上的落日。他們永遠無法回去的故鄉。

阿周那就在那裡，提起腳跟時，鳥鳴的間隙滲出萬物的動靜，靜靜等候未見之物，柔順、高貴，裹著一層碎光的片片飛羽，唯獨尋不著鳥的蹤影的奇異景象，所有掏空靈魂般的安詳，伴繞著他的雙眼。

逆著餘暉的碎光步伐，迦爾納輕輕地呼喚他的名字。

「阿周那。」成為至高的神祇曾捨棄的一切，他對此有了一點微小的反應。

「迦爾納，你，出現了……就算迎來終末……均為瑣事。」阿周那微仰的眼底無一絲動搖，深邃中有某種無形的威懾，緩緩地映出他熾熱的倒影，卻在頃刻之間，再度視他為無物。

「注視我，阿周那。」迦爾納高舉起弒神槍對上宿敵。他卻失去戰意一般，慢慢地走向他，熾熱的槍頂在胸口。簡直就像是早已烙下注定的宿命，迦爾納恍然意識到，在終焉時再次和他相遇絕非偶然。

阿周那虛渺美麗的臉廓無一絲波瀾，平靜的，彷彿早已接受這個命定結果。

「你喪失戰意，現在打算要輕率地接受我的貫穿嗎？像我們這樣繼承神之血脈的凡人，人生或許早就註定，不過那與命數無關。」迦爾納說，青金色的瞳眸微光一閃，一種超然的明晰，如是穿越了一堵厚重的霧牆，他終於和冥冥中的榮耀銘刻與之相遇，一個向命運的起身反抗。

「阿周那，決定一切的是你的心性，遠比命運更加地無可救藥。」

迦爾納棄下弒神槍，壓抑著滿腔怒意，捧起神祇的臉頰，覆上濃烈的唇吻，都沒有得到回應，當一切再次朦朧起來時，他的銀白色長髮愈加虛幻，從濃密的髮間長出美麗的雙角，有著殘落的幾縷餘暉勾繞飄搖，迦爾納真真切切聽見了他的歎息。

阿周那沒有回答，他的眼睛看他，目光卻彷彿洞穿他前往更遙遠的遠方，落日就在他那側，逐漸陷入一片沉寂哀愁，將他從眾神之力解放後的身體竟是輕盈如風，擁抱沒有重量。迦爾納心碎了。

迦爾納聽見阿周那的鼻孔裡輕哼一聲，像是笑，又如是歎息，他的內心重燃起火苗，有憤懣有呼喊，唇邊溢出的卻是無聲的悲鳴。

「善。惡。深入骨髓，不可逆轉。」阿周那唇角聳動，一個清冷的嗓音，毫無起伏地說出了最令他頭疼的話，「我不能將你歸類在任何一方……？」

迦爾納平淡的眸子閃爍驚愕，本來極少有變化的臉龐，在此刻罕見地流露出一絲懊惱之情，如果可以，他想直截了當回答他心中的疑問，他決定繞道而行，沒有答案也能視為另一道開闢捷徑，「善良與邪惡，有這麼簡單嗎？善惡功過，又該如何相抵？」

「我祈願著。若有劣等的錯誤的事物。必要有人肩負責任將邪惡完全糾正，創造一個正確的，良善的，永遠不會自相殘殺的世界。」阿周那的歎息悠長深遠，吸氣卻極輕極淺，幾乎透明，他的指間變成藍色的，汪洋，海的潮汐，從一個遙遠的時空遠道而來，一剎那集聚天地萬物的喧囂破釜沉舟，包夾他們無處可逃。

「身不由己。」迦爾納希望自己現在的臉上能有一點的表情變化，時間之河靜靜地從眉眼間流淌下，沖刷、淘洗，滄浪之水，滌塵蕩埃，他如常的平和靜穆，多了一份真誠的守望，「人生常常生不由己，世道啊！並非能永遠按照你的想望，你總是過度苛責自己。」

「如果你向我祈願，我將施捨我的一切，盡我所能。」施捨的英雄向來救渡眾生，生前甚至不惜將與肉身同化的鎧甲剝離割下，在此刻悄悄地說出屬於自己唯一的私心，就算那僅僅是，想幫助他的念頭，卻永遠無法實現。

「身不由己？」阿周那微微地皺起眉頭，細細地在咀嚼拆解他的言語，他無時無刻作夢，看見了，愚蠢的戰爭，予以否定，「那是荒謬，邪惡。不應存在的藉口。」

「那並非藉口，是你掙扎的生命痕跡，儘管我從遠方而來，本不屬於這裡，我們既然有幸相遇，我的話被他人提醒一向說得太少，我必須告訴你，你值得我的敬重。我可以說一千遍，一萬遍，永遠，直到你了解我的心意為止。」

迦爾納藉由他共享的夢，一樣在試圖理解他的想法，最終他從對方臉上看見了虛空的目光無疑是在追憶哀悼，卻具有無法抹消的罪惡，人世就算將其矯正完美，失去的事物再也不復完整。

作為施捨的英雄，迦爾納的生前或許在旁人眼底是悲慘至極的悲劇，一個荒謬的笑話，他堅信人類至善的可能性，為此奉獻所有，流血殆盡。他不認同惡卻不完全否定，靈魂並無純粹的邪惡，也亦無純粹的善良，時刻在人性的邊陲上見風使舵，他所能做的就是在這個不完美的世界奮鬥下去，僅此是一樁善舉。

「果然還是無法將你歸類，善，惡……？」阿周那像個孩子一樣徬徨低語。

「阿周那，成神後的你，看見的是怎樣的我都不重要了，我們現在只是殘存世上虛渺的意識，重溫舊夢，你還是對一切心懷妄執嗎？」迦爾納笑了起來，放下槍的手動作還是有些笨拙粗暴，手指抹過他塗上靛藍色香粉的眼角，把額頭貼向他的，想讓他感受到久違的溫暖。「我改變不了你的意志，那麼，我會阻止你，讓你只注視著我的存在。」

「不……神不需要夢。我，夢到你了，僅此而已。」阿周那抬起眼，眼瞳底的神明虛剩，溫和絮語，露出無意識的微笑，香氛縈繞，突然間有一隻蝴蝶冒出來，停駐在蔚藍的雙角便化為流螢消逝，周身耀眼的光芒吞噬了宇宙萬物，一旦受吸引，靠近他就會被消滅，再造物，循環往復，生生不息。他一樣吸食迦爾納殘餘的神魂，哪怕如此迦爾納都不想要離開他，他們從未如此肌膚相擦，纏綿生熱，殘小的幼苗重新跳躍，耀眼燃燒，骨盆裡鋪著薄薄的蠟，溫暖，黏而滑，指尖的花一直開花，落地而無以名狀。

「我從最初就沒能成為你所期望的男人。」阿周那單純地重複呢喃。就只是僅此而已。

迦爾納以意志抵抗，啃咬了阿周那的肩膀，切斷眾神的聯繫，他的身上存在著某種吞食力量神異的天性。他了然平視，給予阿周那肯定，「我所知的泛人類史的天授英雄，即使身處逆境中也絕不屈服，我卻對現在的你，感到相當悲傷可惜。」

阿周那沒有回答，他似乎失去真正意義上溝通的橋樑，孤高俯視世間，他走過的大地都將著火，親手裁定的造物價值將永遠不存在於眼中，包括逝去遺忘的歲月，與迦爾納的重新相遇，復甦人性的火苗，消逝的萬物如天降的焚紛至遝來，他抱頭聲嘶力竭，針刺般的劇痛遮蔽了鋪天蓋地的畫面，無數光點像發瘋的星空，離他越來越遙遠，那當中自然夾帶著被喚起的記憶。

記憶回溯到遙遠的境地，到他成神之前，到他射出那支箭之前，到他們最初相遇之前，全部視為不必要，排除，排除，排除。最終，只留下一個朦朧蒼白的記憶──阿周那成神後的墜落。

被迦爾納穩穩地接住了。

落在他的懷中。

一旦發現到這一點後，異聞帶的阿周那如同赤子一般，不同泛人類史的阿周那一層層武裝內心的黑暗和痛苦，他絕不會讓迦爾納如此輕易接近自己。迦爾納不禁對眼前的阿周那感到豁然又迷茫，一旦放下交鋒的槍，換成他不知道該如何面對他了。

迦爾納望進阿周那的瞳孔深處是無盡的虛無。空無一物。迦爾納的內心便湧起了前所未有的焦渴，莫名地憤怒。不滿足，不滿足。施捨的英雄居然也會有這樣的情感。

迦爾納咬上阿周那顫抖的耳垂，出於最直接而純粹的生理反應，阿周那的呼吸開始變得濁重，連耳根都在發燙，一朵蓮花隱隱浮現在他的肌膚，沿著線條分明的肌肉蔓延到腰間盛放。迦爾納的手指反復流連那片皮膚之上，他把阿周那壓在身下，用力地吮咬肩頸，喉結，乳頭，再到心臟，將雙膝緩慢地打開，將神最私密的位置柔軟地舒開，把怒張的器官猛地推送那處緊緻的穴口，渴望能得到更多的反應，他原先無血色的肌膚染上隱隱的豔紅的光澤，壯麗絕美，完美化作裂縫，在裂縫裡抽芽。

阿周那並未抵抗迦爾納的侵犯，一雙眼睛幽微而安靜，彷彿看見的並不是一個在自己身上挑起情慾的赤裸的男人，血融於水、切膚之愛，又仇深似海的兄弟，追魂逐魄的宿敵，命運無措的參差布局，最終在星辰錯置的軌道之下永遠脫離。

迦爾納注意到他背椎凸起的尾巴微微顫抖，他便將之用力地握住，留下指痕，阿周那甦生的慾望嘶聲高唱，被吻腫的唇像珊瑚一樣紅，聖體露濕如蜜猶兀高潔，閃爍黑耀的膚光，細長的尾巴搖曳纏繞住他，融入白光一同痛中癲狂柔若無骨，他是至高完美的神，是狂化聽從本能的獸，是降生回歸人間一無所知的赤子。是迦爾納最重要的人。某種介於蕭索和不忍的顫抖，他肚腹上盛開的靛青色蓮花紋路一點點漸淡，隨著高潮終於隱去最後的一絲絲線條，消逝得無影無蹤。迦爾納低頭親吻，交媾如同神聖儀式。阿周那不斷重複夢見一個夢。

被抑制力剪定，注定無未來，不應延續的世界，包括被迦爾納擁在懷裡溫柔地親吻的阿周那的存在，否定了其一切意義。在正式崩毀之際的彌留期間，阿周那莊嚴地不為所動一般，持續作了一個好長好長的、無人打擾的清夢。蓬勃盛放的銀白色頭髮隨著親密的溫存，漸漸恢復曾經清爽的黑髮，頭上的雙角也改變型態，迦爾納對這個型態有著似曾相識的感覺，就好比街上的貓──迦爾納憐愛地撫摸親吻，便傳來對方一個小小的悶聲，才發現彼此的形體正隨著世界的崩毀漸漸消逝，迦爾納是忠誠御主的從者，即使直到現在，也堅信他守護泛人類史世界的決定是正確的。

臨到最後，迦爾納之前所認為泛人類史不完美的阿周那才是正確的，閃耀著人性的光輝。但眼前這個為了付諸理想，將自身一切推向孤絕高處而粉身碎骨的阿周那，他伸出手想要抓住他，風過不留痕，遠在遠方的風比遠方更遠。成神的阿周那從不期待生命中美好的、具有可能性的事物，為什麼？

迦爾納感到無可比擬的哀愁、落寞與憤怒。直到對方將絕然離去，燭火即將燃盡，光逐漸散開，地面閃現無數圓弧，將不會回應自己時，才真正理解他進行輪迴的真諦。完美的世界固然不存在，必將一切，連同成神的自己徹底埋葬。

成神的阿周那並非接受異星神使徒的指使蒙蔽了雙眼，他自始至終都在追求實踐完美的世界，就算遺忘了一切，把罪惡還有對迦爾納不明朗的情感，永遠的，懷柔在心，深刻入骨。萬千年前，他早已步上的苦行終結是射出那支箭擊落太陽的開端。

「睡吧，阿周那，如果你堅信毀滅才能開創完滿，我無所懼，陪你一起毀滅。」迦爾納已完成從者的職責，並穩穩地接住神的墜落，我們都是徬徨無依的靈魂啊，僅此是想觸碰他，他擁住他，輕輕地呼喚，落下最後一吻。光明與黑暗，像持續照亮而寂滅的恆星，神性一點一滴被吸食，兩個圓滿又缺憾的靈魂緊密地相擁一同見證劫數，浩瀚的宇宙動盪，如光一瞬轉逝虛無。當時間失去意義時，毀滅、創造與融合。合二為一。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 遠在遠方的風比遠方更遠。 ※海子《九月》
> 
> 在2.4神仙大戰後，兄弟倆最後談話的遺憾和留白，異聞帶的阿周那就這麼看似痛苦地消逝了，我看了非常難過，無法釋懷，於是強行腦補，用著個人解讀帶有私心寫出這篇故事。
> 
> 我想迦爾納無論如何都會再次追尋那道孤獨的背影，用手心呵護著奄奄一息的火苗，太陽是恆星，持續照亮著異聞帶阿周那如是黑洞的寂滅，在注定的終末，直到永劫之光將他們闔眼為止，可以安然入睡了。


End file.
